


Curiosity Killed the Cat

by psychotic_BubbleGum



Series: Haikyuu!! NSFW Mafia AU Fanfics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate universe - Mafia, F/M, Female Reader, Haikyuu mafia, Haikyuu!! Mafia, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, Kidnapping, Mafia AU, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_BubbleGum/pseuds/psychotic_BubbleGum
Summary: You work as a technician at a computer doctor, fixing all the broken and bruised smart devices of the world. One of your regulars is a handsome and poker-faced blond who comes in every week with a new battered device, Kei Tsukishima. It took a while, but you got him to smile eventually. Then, you got him to hold a conversation. One day he comes in with an ominous request. He asks you to fix the laptop, but you can’t turn it on to see what's inside. You remember the old phrase your mom always told you: curiosity killed the cat....But satisfaction brought it back.Warning: kidnapping, violenceSlow burnHaikyuu Mafia AU FicsThis universe is connected, but the reader in every fic is a new, unique character.All characters aged upAll fics character x cis-female reader
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!! NSFW Mafia AU Fanfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782775
Comments: 20
Kudos: 104





	1. Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> (full disclosure, I have no idea how computer repair works. Please be kind.)

You lean against the counter in the back with one earbud in so you can listen to music while you eat your granola bar but listen for the entrance bell at the same time. You angrily glare at an 18-year-old dell computer that should not be alive but unfortunately was, and it was your job to pull it back from the brink of extinction. Just as you are about to begrudgingly pick up your screwdriver the front door rings. 

You hop up excitedly, quickly swallowing your granola bar and running to the front. As you round the corner with a smile on your face you start your sales pitch, “Hello! Welcome to The Computer Doc how can … OH Tsukki!” Your favorite blond stands with a hand on his hip and a smirk on his face. “Wow, I didn’t realize I made you that excited, [Y/N]” You blush, “you just happened to pull me away from a bitch of a project. Absolutely anyone would have received that much enthusiasm,” you say stubbornly. He just watches your flustered face, those golden-brown eyes expertly analyzing your every move, “uh huh. I’m sure.”

Your bottom lip juts out in a pout as you walk to the intake section of the counter, “So Tsukki,” it had taken him a while to let you call him that nickname, so you took advantage of using it every chance you could, “what basket case of hardware do you have for Lil’ ‘ole me today?”  
“Unfortunately, I’m pretty sure I’ve just brought you another … what was it … ‘bitch of a project?’” He smiles as he mocks your language, “you know, a filthy mouth like that really doesn’t match a sweet face like yours.” You clear your throat and turn away to grab a pen and notepad despite there being one on the counter right in front of you. Tsukki notices this.

He always does this. He flirts with you and then pretends nothing happened. He’s only gotten bolder over the past couple months, but he has yet to ask for your number, the coy bastard. You turn back to him with your red face. “Just show me the beautiful machine you have mysteriously ruined for me this time.” He hums and pulls a laptop, completely snapped in two out of his bag, placing the two halves on the counter in front of you. You stare at the massacre in front of you, mouth agape, “ok, what on god’s green earth is the story for this one?”

“Well, you see it all started with a short-lived alien abduction … ” you giggle as he tells you his story. He never told you the truth, and you knew that. At first, he turned a cold shoulder, telling you that it was none of your business. After a while, you bothered him enough into making up a tall tale about ninjas to hopefully annoy you into leaving him alone. It didn’t work. You looked forward to hearing his elaborate lies more than you looked forward to seeing his gorgeous face. You don’t know why he refuses to be honest with you, but at this point, you don’t mind. You’ve warmed his cold heart enough so far that you were confident you could wear him down on this too, eventually. “... and then a cow stepped on it. So, you see why it’s imperative this gets repaired quickly. I need access to those alien medical records as soon as possible.” 

You laugh and see the corner of his lips curl into the faintest of smiles. “Oh loud and clear. But, Tsukki you do realize this is going to be … near impossible, right?”  
“That’s why I’m only entrusting this task to you, my little miracle worker.”  
“Tsukki,” you blush, “I … seriously what if I can’t?” He frowns and thinks for a moment, “Then, I’ll pay you for your time and that will be that.” You try your best to swallow down your panic, but you’ve never been a good liar “you won’t come back?” He sees the sadness in your eyes and is taken aback, “what? [Y/N] no that’s not what I meant. You know I’ll break enough shit to need you time and time again. I’ll be back.”

You smile, relaxing immensely as a giant weight was taken off your shoulders. God, that was kinda scary. Just how attached had you gotten to this tall, mysterious stranger? You chuckle, “you know, a filthy mouth like that really doesn’t match a sweet face like yours.” He smiles, “on second thought, maybe I will take my business elsewhere.” You laugh, “alright asshole,” you slide the halved laptop towards you, “I’ll see what I can do.” 

As you touch the laptop, he places a large hand on top of yours, stopping you from pulling further away. This was the first time he had ever touched you. You stare at his hand on top of yours, flustered. But when you look back up to his eyes, he seems unfazed and … serious. It’s a cold gaze. “Wait. [Y/N], I have a special request.” You shiver at his tone. It’s different. Even when you first met him, he was cold but ambivalent. Now, this … he was freezing. You didn’t know if he was intending to, but he was scarring you. You nod, showing that you are listening, and he continues, “When you think it is ready, do not open it. I will check if turns on myself.” You look confused, “Tsukki, how will I know if I fixed it if I can’t see that it can turn on?”  
“You’re a smart girl.” He slowly pulls his hand away, leaving your hand cold. His freezing aura drops as his smug, bittersweet smile you had grown to adore comes back, “like I said, top-secret alien medical records.”

After a moment, you let out a nervous laugh and the tense air between you weakens. He seems to relax somewhat too, seeing you return to yourself. “You really are weird Tsukki. It’s a deal.” You scribble down the special request on your note pad: 

Do not open for your own safety! #aliensarereal

He chuckles at your hastily scrawled note, “good. I’ll see you in three days?”  
“Three?!?! That really is impossible.”  
“I’ll pay extra.” It was an offer he made often. It amazed you how much disposable income this man seemed to have. “You pay extra, AND I have four days.” He thinks for a moment then sighs, “I can do that.”  
“Good, then it’s a deal.” You extend your hand out for a shake. You don’t know why you did it. You have never shaken a customer’s hand before, but then again a customer had never touched you before. You had always been separated by the counter. Tsukki takes your hand with a smile and shakes it firmly. Now you knew why you did it. You wanted to feel this again. His hand completely enveloped yours. Even behind the raised counter, you could see that he was a tall man. Being able to feel your size difference intimately like this, really solidified what an intimidating man he was. Not intimidating in the way most men were: large and hot-headed, ready to throw a punch. He was like a snake. A venomous snake who would bite you, and you wouldn’t know until it was too late to take the antidote. 

He is first to pull away, “Four days. See you then, my little miracle worker.” You silently nod, your hand still hovering mid-air. He turns and walks to the front door, opening it a crack and setting off the bell that was supposed to mean someone was here, not that someone was walking away. “[Y/N]?” He turns back to look at you, the sun illuminating his light hair in a dramatically biblical way. “Yes?”  
“Would you really be that sad if I never came back?”  
“A….of course! You’re my best-paying customer!” You swallow, begging the blood to leave your traitorously rosy cheeks. “I see,” and with that, he leaves. You don’t see the fully-fledged smile on his face as the door closes behind him. 

Yeah, he was a snake. A venomous snake who would bite you, and you wouldn’t know until it was too late to take the antidote. 

\-------------

It was the fourth night, your last try to breathe life back into this mutilated machine. It’s midnight, your hair pulled back in a messy knot, bandaids on your fingers that have been sliced and poked by misbehaving wires. You groan and toss your head back, the music in the background no longer soothing your nerves enough to be useful. You stomp over and turn it off, grabbing another Redbull. You crack the can open and focus on the fizzing pops the beverage makes, praying that it can somehow solve your problem. 

You stare down at the frankensteined laptop. You had connected most of it back together. It wanted to sputter back to life. You could feel it! You were just missing something, some wire, some screw, some … UGH. You sit back down, placing your cheek to the cold workbench, hoping to gain some new vantage point staring into the side of the electronic monster. Tsukki really was testing you this time. 

Tsukki … that fascinating and beautiful man. What would he do right now? You snicker as your mind immediately jumps to a ghost-like scenario. He would wrap his strong arms around you from behind and guide them as you fixed the computer, much more practical than pottery could ever be. He would press his chest into you … press, PRESS! You spin around grabbing a roll of duct tape. If this worked, you were gonna hate yourself for not thinking of the dumb trick earlier. You wrap some tape around the body of the laptop, compressing the circuit boards inside. If anything was still loose after your meticulous work, then hopefully barbaric pressure would force it together. 

The machine feels hot as something whirs inside it. You scream in victory and quickly go back to finishing the task, connecting the last few wires that barely held the screen onto the keyboard. You solder the last bits together and the screen pops to life. Your fist is halfway in the air before you remember. You look to the notepad on your left:

Do not open for your own safety! #aliensarereal

That was a joke, right? It was only a blue screen at the moment, and you had a little more work to do. So … it’s ok. You are just going to keep working. If anything other than a monotonous blue pops up on the screen, you’ll close it immediately. 

You finish connecting the two halves of your own Frankensteinian monster and secure it, tucking the mechanical guts back where they belong. Then, keeping the duct tape in position, you tighten the body, inserting screws to keep everything in place. You slowly peel back the unseemly evidence of your surgery and clean it up, making it look brand new. But the problem was, the screen was still an ominous blue. Sure, the damn thing turned on, but it would be useless if you couldn’t access the data. You just had to make sure you could retrieve the monster’s memory. 

You press the power button to turn it off and back on, a soft restart. The machine chimes back on, a desktop now popping up. Perfect. This was all you needed now time to  
“NO! STOP!”  
You freeze as the computer screams at you, no … not the computer, someone on the screen. A woman in a video, to be exact. Just as you are about close the laptop, your eyes are caught by an awful video. A man walks up to the screaming woman and wraps his hand around her throat. You need to stop watching.  
He punches her.  
You need to stop watching.  
She isn’t moving.  
You need to stop watching.  
She’s already still, why is he kicking her?  
You need to stop watching.  
He turns to the camera.  
You need  
Is that?  
You close the laptop, your heart racing. 

A tear drops onto the work bench in front of you. Had you been crying? You wipe your cheek to find that you had been. You clean off your face and walk away. That video hadn’t been real. It couldn’t have been. It was just a horror movie or a short film. The killer just happened to look like … the mayor? The thought that Tsukki would have a video of the mayor killing some woman was ridiculous. First of all, the mayor would never do that. Second of all, if he had, which he hadn’t, Tsukki wouldn’t have the video, right? 

Yep, you imagined it. Alright! Job well done! You brought the dead back to life! Time to go to sleep!

\-------------

You sit in the back of the shop, staring at the cursed machine. The one that haunted your dreams, leaving you with bags under your eyes and a headache. Because that’s all last night was, an awful nightmare. You had gone crazy resurrecting the dead. That’s it. 

The front door’s bell rings and you groan. After standing up slowly and cracking your back, you walk to the front, mid-yawn when you round the corner, “Hello welcome to The Computer Doc how … Tsukki …” You stiffen upon seeing the man. “[Y/N],” he frowns suspiciously at your abnormal behavior, “you look like shit.” At that moment, your mind seems to break. You burst out into laughter, “Wow Tsukki, you sure know how to make a woman feel special.”  
“Mhm…” At that moment you try to forget last night, put yourself in the moment. Your crush had just called you ugly. You pout, “how rude! I look like this because I nearly pulled an all-nighter forcing your mutilated machine back to life.” Your tone drops a little as you remember the consequences of its rebirth but quickly shake your discomfort away and flash him a beaming smile.

He watches you for a moment, those golden eyes reaching deep inside your mind. You wanted to, no, needed to look away. You drop your eyes, clearing your throat, “So, would you like to see my masterpiece? This shit is definitely going on my resume.” Without waiting for his response, you run to the back and grab the cursed thing with its charger. You come back out. Tsukishima is still dead quiet. You place it on the counter and drop your hands back to your sides, hoping to hide how much they are shaking. You can’t read his face. Why won’t he just fucking say something, anything!

“Nice job.” You breathe again upon hearing his voice. He takes out his cash and thumbs through it, handing you the agreed-upon amount. “You should really give me a bigger tip, Tsukki. You have no idea what kinda trouble that thing gave me!” Why does he always pay in cash? “Not a chance. I’ll take it home and see if it works first.”  
“Oh it … alright.” Had you almost said that it works? You weren’t supposed to know that. He squints, unraveling you with his eyes. “Tsukki,” you say shyly. “Yes?” he asks. “Do you need anything else from me?” He shakes his head. “Ok then, have a good day. I’ll see you next time?”  
“Yeah.” He walks out the door, not turning back. 

You run to the backroom, feeling as if you are about to throw up. You take deep breaths to steady yourself, a note pad in the corner catching your attention:

Do not open for your own safety! #aliensarereal

\-------------

The night after was not much better. You groggily stand at the front counter the next morning, leaning on your propped up hand, about to doze off. But even if you managed to, you knew what would greet your vision again. That woman her…

The front door rings and you perk up. A kind-looking man with messy, dark green hair and a face plastered in freckles walks in, looking around until his eyes settle on you and he shoots you a heartwarming smile. You relaxed instantly. “Hello! Welcome to The Computer Doc, how can I help you today?”  
“Hey there,” he looks at your nametag, “[Y/N], am I saying that right?” You smile, “yes you are.” This man was so sweet. You really needed such a kind soul after the stressful past couple of days. “Great! I have an old processor that needs some love and care. You have really good reviews, so would you mind looking at it for me and letting me know if you even work on the model? It’s a little outdated.” 

You look at the man and see that he isn’t carrying anything with him. “Where is it?”  
“Oh, I left it in the car. It's heavy, and I didn’t want to haul it in here only to find out you couldn’t fix it.” He blushes, panicking and extending his arms, waving them in front of him, “Not that you aren’t talented! I bet you’re really smart! That’s not what I meant!” You giggle, “it’s ok! It’s ok, I know that’s not what you meant …”  
“Yamaguchi!”  
“Yamaguchi, nice to meet you,” what a sweet name for a sweet man, “let’s head out to your car and take a look.” You flash him your biggest smile and he relaxes, “thanks. Right this way.”

You walk out from behind the counter and follow him to the parking lot. Odd, he parked his car kind of far away. “It’s right there.” He points to a grey sedan with the trunk open, the car still running. “Why is the car running?” You start to walk a little slower. No one else was in the shop. That wasn’t smart to leave it unmanned. You needed to get back quickly. “Oh, my friend is in there! I didn’t want to leave the processor alone.” You guess that made sense. You walk up to the trunk and look in. Nothing is there. 

“Where is...AH!” You shriek as he grabs you, tossing you into the trunk and slamming it behind you. Immediately you panic, thrashing around in the pitch-black prison, “HEEEELP! HEEEEELP!” You pray that someone hears you as the car speeds off.


	2. Too Many Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are brought to headquarters and face some important tests.

The car is barely driving for five minutes, your screams and cries going strong. Then, a compartment leading to the back seat opens, and a hand shoots out, easily covering your mouth, “Shhhh Shhh, calm down, [Y/N]. We aren’t going to hurt you if you behave.” It’s the freckled man’s voice, but the innocent tone that soothed you earlier only unsettles you now. You sob a couple more times into his hand, wetting it with your tears until you calm down enough for him to speak again. 

He keeps his hand over your mouth, “Good, good there we go. Sorry for pushing you into the trunk like that, but I highly doubt you would have just climbed in the car if we had asked you.” He laughs to himself, “if you behave for about hmmmm 5 more minutes, maybe we will let you come sit in the back with me. Would you like that?” You nod, and he feels your movement beneath his hand. “Great!” He pulls his hand away from your mouth and closes the connecting compartment, leaving you in the dark once again. 

\-------------

“You really think that’s a good idea?” Kageyama asks from the driver’s seat. “Yeah, it’s ok. Tsukki said not to be worried about her. She’s just a normal citizen who accidentally got herself in way over her head. I know we have to scare her, but I kinda feel bad. She’s really nice.” Kageyama scoffs, “How you got involved with Karasuno, I will never understand. Don’t be too nice. We can’t loosen up on her.” Yamaguchi pouts, “you really can be mean Kageyama.”

After about five minutes, due to Yamaguchi’s request, they pull the car over to a secluded parking lot. You feel the car stop and start to panic. You were alive in the trunk, but you didn’t know if you would be alive once removed. Your prison is popped open, and the light blinds you. You cover your eyes and slowly try to adjust to the rush of light. “Hey, you were nice and quiet, so if you want, you can join me in the back seat now.” It’s Yamaguchi, still smiling as if he weren’t in the middle of kidnapping you and just needed an old processor repaired. You nod, and when you speak, your voice cracks, “yes please, sir.”

He laughs, rubbing the back of his neck, “Oh wow, sir makes me sound so official. It’s still just Yamaguchi.” You stay silent. He extends a hand to help you out of the trunk. You shakily take his hand and crawl out. He places a hand on your lower back and leads you to the open back seat door. You crawl in and take in the driver of the car, an intimidating man with black hair and blue eyes. Yamaguchi slides into the other side and reaches over to buckle you in before himself. Kageyama clears his throat and raises a gun to your vision, removing the safety. 

Much to your own horror, you whimper slightly. “Kageyama!” Yamaguchi snaps. Kageyama lowers the gun to his side with a sadistic smile and starts the car. “I’m sorry about that, [Y/N],” Yamaguchi says, “We really aren’t going to hurt you…”  
“Unless we have to,” Kageyama cuts in. You nod, staying quiet. Yamaguchi speaks up, “I’m going to pat you down now.” You shift uncomfortably as Yamaguchi slowly reaches over and pats you down. You didn’t bring your phone or anything with you. 

As his hands trail over your body, he takes everything vaguely threatening off you, starting with your name tag. He unclips it from your unflattering collared shirt, then he moves to take off your necklace and take out your earrings. He places your belongings in the cupholder at Kageyama’s side. He takes off your shoes and socks, tossing them in the front. He reaches to your waist and unhooks your belt, taking it off of you. He seems oddly calm, while your face is red from the extended contact. 

He reaches under your shirt and around your back, gripping the clasp of your bra. “STOP!” You grab Yamaguchi’s arm and Kageyama growls, grabbing the gun. Yamaguchi sighs, sympathetically, “The underwire can be dangerous. You understand, right? We aren’t doing this to violate you.” You shakily let go of his arm. He unhooks your bra, then pulls his hands back. He slides them in your uniform sleeves and takes the straps off. He pulls the bra off through your sleeve, stripping you without exposing you and making you wonder how many times he had done this. 

“Thank you for cooperating,” Yamaguchi smiles. You weakly smile back, “you’re welcome.” Yamaguchi was glad Tsukki had sent him to head your kidnapping and not anyone else. You didn’t deserve the manhandling you could have received from others. It was clear why Tsukki cared about you. Even if he wouldn’t admit it, Yamaguchi knew. He takes out a black bag, and you can assume what's going to happen next. You lower your head for him to put it on, and he does so gently. The world goes black again. 

The rest of the car ride passes in silence. Finally, the car stops and someone, you assume Yamaguchi, walks around to your side and helps you out of the car. You feel yourself enter a building, your bare feet on a cold tile of some kind. You are led through the building until you are finally sat down on a couch. An unfamiliar voice speaks, “Thank you Yamaguchi, Kageyama.” The bag is peeled off your eyes, and you once again readjust to the light. 

You are seated across from a slender man with grey hair and a beauty mark under his eye. His legs are crossed, his hands resting on his top knee. He watches you closely with a slight smile on his face. You look past him to a tall figure standing behind the couch, “Tsukki,” you say breathing a sigh of relief, and your face lights up upon seeing his familiar face. The cruel and uncaring mask he wears doesn’t slip even as you look at him now, begging for any sign that you would be ok. The longer you look at him, the more your spirit slowly fades from his lack of any acknowledgment, the temporary hope in your eyes dimming. No one can see how his heart breaks a little in his chest. 

“Hello, [Y/N],” the grey-haired, young man says, “I’m Kōshi Sugawara, but you can just call me Suga. All of my friends do.” You nod, taking your gaze away from the friend you thought could save you, “Hello, Suga.” He smiles sweetly, but after your experience with Yamaguchi, you really don’t trust it. “I hope the ride here wasn’t too bad.”  
“Oh no, um Yamaguchi was really nice.” Suga smiles approvingly at Yamaguchi behind you and Kageyama scoffs. Suga turns his attention back to you. “So, [Y/N], do you know why you’re here?”

This was the moment you were worried about. You were pretty sure it was because of what you saw, but maybe they didn’t know about that. Maybe this was for something else. No, this was definitely about the video. Should you lie? Would it be better to tell the truth? Even if you were wrong, it could foster goodwill with these clearly dangerous men. But what if you reveal that you knew too much. Oh god, you should have thought about this in the car. The men watch you as you stare at the ground in front of you for about a minute, visibly starting to panic. “[Y/N],” Tsukki calls. You look up at him. He looks pissed. He obviously knows. He knows what you saw, and he knows you are thinking about lying. So, does that mean he wants you to tell the truth? 

“I saw the video of the Mayor hurting that woman on the laptop Tsukki gave me to fix.” Suga smiles, “Ok, and how did that make you feel?” You tug at the hem of your shirt, “scared and confused.”  
“Can you tell us why?”  
“Because … It looked like the Mayor killed her. And the video didn’t look fake. So, that means the Mayor is … and if he had. Why did Tsukki have the video?” You look up at him, tears in your eyes, “Why do you have that video?” 

Kageyama speaks up from behind you, “You don’t get to ask any questions.”   
“Kageyama,” Suga warns, his smile dropping as he addresses the man. You haven't taken your eyes off Tsukki, and he hasn’t looked away. “[Y/N],” Suga calls your attention back to him, “Thank you for telling the truth, but you were about to lie until Tsukki called your name, weren’t you?” You nod guiltily. “Why?”  
“Because I was scared. And maybe if I just said that I saw the Mayor or some man I couldn’t identify in the video but I didn’t see what he did then you guys wouldn’t think I knew too much, and you wouldn’t hurt me.” Suga sighs, “We aren’t going to hurt you if you cooperate. Have we hurt you so far?” You shake your head. “That was a smart thought though. You were right to consider the gamble. It’s dangerous to blindly trust and tell the truth.” 

You smile now, thankful for the unexpected praise. “You made the right call in the end. Tsukki accessed the video feed from the camera. We saw everything for ourselves.” You stiffen, incredibly embarrassed, “E..everything?” He chuckles, “Yes, even the numerous dance breaks.” Yamaguchi giggles behind you only to be glared at by Tsukki and elbowed by Kageyama, “Ow.” He rubs his side. “We also saw how upset you were by the video. I am sorry you saw that. It couldn’t have been easy,” Suga says. You nod, “yeah.” You didn’t know what else to say. 

Tsukki moves now, pulling all attention to him as he walks from behind Suga’s couch to stand in front of you, peering down his nose with his arms crossed. “I have a question now, my little miracle worker.” You shudder at his tone, all the work Suga had done to relax you destroyed in seconds. You nod, “Ok, Tsukki.”  
“It’s Tsukishima.” You sadly look down at his feet, heartbroken to have lost the privilege to use his nickname, “Sorry, Tsukishima.”   
“Eyes up, look at me.” You do as he says, your eyes snapping up to meet his golden stare. “Why didn’t you listen to me?”  
“I … the screen was blue at first. I connected the final wires. I was going to close it, but a fixed computer is useless if all you can see is a blue screen. So I just restarted it to see if anything would change. As soon as the desktop popped up, I went to close it, but then the video popped up… And I have no excuse after that. It … just that … curiosity killed the cat.” 

You shutter as the old idiom passes your lips, the words all too poignant at the moment. “I’m sorry, Tsukishima.”  
“Why?” He snaps the question out, and you don’t miss a beat with your response, “I betrayed you. I broke your trust.” The room is silent. You and Tsukishima stare at each other, unable to read past the surface of each other’s eyes. He goes back to his place behind Suga’s couch, having a silent conversation with the silver-haired man as he passes. Suga looks at Yamaguchi, “Would you take [Y/N] to a room please?” The freckled man nods, “Sure, Suga.” 

You feel a hand on your shoulder and you jump, “Oh, sorry!” Yamaguchi says, withdrawing his hand, “Didn’t mean to scare you. I just need you to follow me.” You nod and stand up, sending a questioning gaze towards Kageyama. Yamaguchi seems to understand what you are asking, “don’t worry, he’s not coming. Just us.” He smiles sweetly again as Kageyama frowns. You start following Yamaguchi as he leads you away, not blindfolding you this time. You glance once more at Tsukishima, meeting his gaze as the door closes behind you.

\-------------

Yamaguchi leads you down several staircases in what looks like a renovated old warehouse. “So,” he tries to start a conversation, “your job is really cool. I wish I was good with technology, but I tend to break everything I touch,” he smiles, “I’m pretty sure half the things you’ve fixed are my fault.”   
“Are you the one that managed to break that laptop in half?” Yamaguchi laughs, “no no no, that was someone else.”  
“Kageyama?”  
“Nah, another guy.”  
“Who?” Yamaguchi looks back at you, his smile gone, “[Y/N], I really am trying to be nice here, but you can’t be asking so many questions.” He stops in front of a door and peaks inside before swinging it all the way open. 

It’s a windowless room with a single lightbulb and a mattress in one corner with a bucket in another. It looks like a jail cell. You step back, scared of the room. “[Y/N],” Yamaguchi suddenly stops you with his cold tone. Now is not the time to fight. He puts out his hand and you take it. He walks with you into the room, “This isn’t permanent. Someone will come to get you within the next 3 hours or so. Try and take a nap. We know you haven’t been getting a lot of sleep.” You nod, and he lets go of your hand, walking out the room. He closes the door, and you listen for the click of a lock. It doesn’t come. 

You wait for about 10 minutes, pacing until you can’t take it anymore. You walk to the door, hand pausing, outstretched just before you can touch the doorknob. What do you do if it isn’t locked? Will someone be waiting outside? Is this a test? It feels like a test. But … you won’t do anything if it’s unlocked. You’ll stay here like a good girl. You just need to know. You weren’t exactly told you couldn’t do this. It was just implied. Ooooooooh it would be so easy to just reach out and twist the doorknob! Would they know? They would obviously know. 

….

Fuck it. You twist the doorknob easily and pull on the door. You crack it ever so slightly, just to see if you can, then quickly close it. There, it was completely unlocked, and you could open it. That’s all you wanted to know. You go to the surprisingly clean mattress and lay down. You couldn’t see any way to turn off the lightbulb, so you just pull the covers over your eyes. It was nice of them to have the bed made. They must not see you as a threat, because you were pretty sure someone more badass than you could strangle someone with these sheets. That was good though, right? They wouldn’t hurt someone who wasn’t a threat. 

\-------------

Hinata opens the door to find you fast asleep on the mattress. Since Yamaguchi was busy, he was the one in charge of waking you up. How did he want to do this? Tsukki said to be gentle and made it very clear that you were not to be hurt or scared. Normally Hinata wouldn’t listen to the cocky blonde, but he agreed to the request since Yamaguchi asked nicely too. He walks over slowly and gently taps your shoulder. You don’t move. He whispers, “Hey … [Y/N], it’s time to wake up. [Y/N]?” He taps you again, and in response, you let out a loud snore. Hinata giggles. 

He clears his throat and speaks a little louder, “Hey!” No response. “What’s taking so long!?!?” Kageyama yells from the door. You jump awake to be greeted by a new face and an old one you were terrified of. Hinata whips around to yell at Kageyama, “Bakayama! What the hell! I was supposed to wake her up nicely, you asshole!” You pull the covers up to your chest, scooting back into the corner, terrified. You didn’t want to be in the middle of this fight. “Well, she’s awake now! So let’s just take her upstairs!” You didn’t like the sound of that. Where were Yamaguchi or Suga or Tsukki? 

Hinata turns to find you shaking like a leaf, your knuckles white as you grip the sheets in the corner. “Shit, hey hey it’s ok!” He puts his hands out and approaches you slowly with a smile on his face. “I’m really really sorry about that. Kageyama is just an asshole. But I’m sure you know that,” he chuckles, “I’m Hinata. Yamaguchi is busy right now, so I’m gonna take you upstairs.”   
“Why?” you ask. Kageyama scoffs, “see, she asks way too many questions.” Hinata turns around, “Would you get out of here!” Kageyama growls and leaves. You can hear him stomping down the hallway until Hinata speaks again, “I really am sorry. Did you at least get some good rest?” You nod, “How long has it been?” Hinata thinks for a minute, “About 5 hours. You missed dinner, so we have something upstairs for you. I hope you don’t mind. Tsukki said you needed the sleep.” Tsukki said that? Does that mean he cares about you? You smile, relieved by even just the thought. 

You let go of the covers and stand up. Hinata offers you a hand, but you wave it away, “I’m good.” He shrugs and starts leading you out of the room. He bounds up the stairs quickly, and you struggle to keep up, always a couple of steps behind. He turns around to find your chest heaving. “Oh! Sorry [Y/N]!” He stops and lets you catch up, “I forgot how fast I can be. Sometimes even the guys have trouble keeping up with me. We’ll go at your pace.” What a sweet captor. “Thanks, Hinata.” You smile. He lets you walk in front now, telling you when to stop. 

“We’re close, just through here.” He knocks twice on the door, silencing the murmurs on the other side. He pushes it in, and you are greeted by a roomful of intimidating men. The room looks like a drawing-room of some kind with a minibar in the corner and a collection of seating. Tsukki stands in the corner with a glass in his hand, whispering to Yamaguchi. In a big chair at the end of the room sits a built man with short brown hair and brown eyes. Suga is sitting in his lap and smiles at you. The door closes behind you, and you jump slightly. 

“Hello, [Y/N],” the brown-haired man says, “welcome, take a seat. We have some things to discuss.”


End file.
